1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for a refuse can. More particularly, this invention relates to a locking support for a refuse can particularly intended for use in public areas such as parks, that is inexpensive to manufacture, that does not inconvenience cleaners or maintenance personnel, and that is resistant to vandalism, weather, animals, insects and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows many attempts to provide a suitable stand for supporting a refuse can or similar receptacle for trash above the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,456 to Niskanen et al shows a support for a refuse can including an arcuate base support engaging the flange by which the side wall of a conventional cylindrical refuse can is joined to its base. The Niskanen base support also includes a guide assisting one lowering the can onto the base support to place the flange properly against the arcuate support. Niskanen shows a hook receiving one of the two opposed handles conventionally provided on a refuse can for retaining the can in its upright position on the base support. Employment of the gripping handle to support the can upright on the base support would interfere with a cleaner's use of the handles to lift the can, e.g., for emptying and cleaning. Further, this structure is not resistant to vandals, as no means is provided to retain the handle on the hook. Niskanen also shows a chain for securing the lid to the trash can. While this may prevent wind or vandals from removing the lid, the tendency will be for users to simply let the lid dangle by the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,986 to Eadie shows another support for a refuse can including a base support mounted on a post for retaining the can by the flange at which the base meets the side wall. Eadie additionally shows a male member mounted to the side wall of the can and extending downwardly for being received in a female member mounted on the post for retaining the can upright on the base support. The structure shown by Eadie is not amenable to lockably retaining the can on the post, to secure the can against vandalism or the like. While Eadie shows a lock at the top of the post, apparently provided to retain a lid support structure on the post, the Eadie structure could not readily be modified to lockably secure the can in its upright position on the base support.
Other patents showing support structures for refuse cans of various types include Engel U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,775, Arms U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,695, Puetsch et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,981, Allissandratos U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,619 and Blank U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,257. Of the latter, Puetsch et al and Blank show devices engaging the handle provided at the center of a conventional flat refuse can cover for selectively retaining the cover of the can in an open position. These devices are evidently designed to encourage users to replace the lid on the can rather than discard the lid or allow it to dangle by a chain as shown by Niskanen. However, none of the structures in these references are suitable for refuse cans to be used in public spaces, particularly in parks.
More specifically, a refuse can support for use in a public park must have several distinct attributes. Obviously, the can support must be durable, inexpensive, and simple to install. It must be simple to use, as otherwise cleaners will not properly attend to cleaning and emptying of the cans. A suitable can support must resist theft of either the can or the lid, and resist vandalism directed to either. Users should be encouraged to close the lid of the can to prevent access of animals and insects to the interior of the can. Finally, a support for a refuse can must be useful with standard metal refuse cans. That is, a support structure for a refuse can useful only in conjunction with a particular or specially manufactured refuse can would not be satisfactory; such a support must be useful with a variety of commercially available, low cost refuse cans. In particular, any lid retaining structure must function with can lids having domed centers and spring-loaded doors, as preferably provided in public areas.
In addition to the patent references discussed above, the applicant is also aware of various equipment marketed for use in public parks for supporting refuse cans off the ground. However, the inventor is aware of no product adequately satisfying the deficiencies of the prior art and addressing the needs of the invention identified above.